Breaking the Mold
by SyicoChica
Summary: At long last, tomboy Charli Tanner has made it to the WWE with the help of her friend Melina. She never thought anyone would give her a second glance. Boy, was she wrong. BatistaMelina and ChristianOC
1. Chapter 1

((Hiya! I'm SyicoChica, and this is my latest disaster- I mean masterpiece. I know, I should really finish 'Never is a Promise' or at least update less sporatically, but I needed something to keep me busy durning social studies when the clock seems to defy time and go oh-so-slow. I have about eleven and a half pages front and back of a notebook filled. I'm a review whore. I will love you forever if I get a review. \

As for canon, some parts will be explained, but I wrote this BEFORE Batista got hurt and BEFORE Melina and Nitro got fired. I am doing this mostly according to the shows, and am taking creative liecense and pretting that both Batista and Christian are not married. I also would like critique. How can I make my stories better? DISCLAMER: No tengo WWE o Melina o Batista o Christian. All I own is the slightly crazy and far from lovable Charlottle Tanner.))

* * *

"It's not funny!" Charlotte Tanner spat out savagely glaring at best-friend-since-3rd grade.

"No, no, it's not, Charli," Melina Perez agreed, watching the pouting twenty seven year old in amusement. She let out a little laugh as Charli stomped her booted foot angrily glaring up at Melina "Oh, quiet. You're the one who decided to except my offer of a match, you're the one to blame,"

"AM NOT, 'LINA! You accepted the challenge, and you offered to to me! I accepted BUT before you told me I would be facing the ex- TNA champion, the MOST talent wrestler in the whole roster, the most-" She was cut off by Melina laughing.

"Girl, you is so funny! You should do stand up with that shit...Christian, have talent? Damn..." Melina looked up at her with mock surprise. "Oh my god. You're serious," she exclaimed innocently. Charli rolled her dark, nearly black eyes at her. "I was going to have Johnny face him, for that 'slut' comment," Melina made a face at her friend showing her dislike for the oh-so-cocky superstar. "But I see where your loyalties lie

"He is talented!" she protested, gazing up at Melina obviously wounded. Melina let out a soft sigh at Charli's obvious innocence towards the one man. Or, as she liked to put it, blindness. She'd have to stop that right away. How Charli could be so calmed, mature, cold even, about some issues, but around Christian Cage it all seemed to magically disappear and have her turn into a giggly little teenage Thing.

"Honey, I hate to tell you this," Melina sighed a bit codesendingly, running her hand through Charli's choppy hairstyle. Melina pursed her lips at her friends features. Until she was about fifteen, Melina was convinced Charli was going to be a movie star, or a model. Then Melina herself sprouted boobs and other very curves which she was assured were in all the right places and Charli just stayed... Charli. Slender and (as Charli put it in a way Melina hated) arrow-dynamic. She paid the price of being 'arrow-dynamic' by having a small chest and proportional hips. "Christian ain't going to like you like you're hoping. You're eyes make you look like a child. They're all big and round. And they show when you're scared. Your like...not a diva. You're too...average,"

Charli gaped at her a moment, hurt reflecting in her eyes. "I know," she said defeatly, running a hand through her hair. Naturally it was a mess ( tangled curls that never behaved at all, and that fell to her waist) but a few weeks ago Charli got frustrated and chopped it off. Now it was still untameable and unruly, but it was to her shoulder. The curls had died down into soft waves, making her hair look almost... limp. At least before it resembled a haircut If you turned your head to the side and squinted. "Don't you think I know I'm not diva-worthy? Don't you think I know that a guy like Christian wouldn't take a second glance at me unless I had a huge sign that said 'I'm easy' strapped to me?" she snapped, her Louisianan drawl coming in thicker as she got more worked up

For a moment, Melina was worried that this would turn into a friendship stopping argument.

"Midol, Charlotte. Use it, love it, stop being hormonal," Melina directed, watching the annoyed expression slip off her face.

"I suppose I should be used to little comments like those... Everyone knows you're known for making bitchy comments," Charli retorted, a small smile on her face.

Melina's face broke into a relieved grin "Aw, fuck off you overgrown broomstick"

"Whore."

"Steroid user,"

"Plastic Surgery Addict,"

"Your momma!"

"Your daddy!"

"Pfft, shut up, I don't know him!"

Charli blinked at her before bursting out laughing "Niiiice," she said as Melina strode out to the ramp the epitome of confidence. Charli watched her almost wistfully, before turning her gaze to Christian who was lounging one the ropes, looking even more confident than Melina, a little smirk winding it's way around his lips.

"What, no horde of little manwhores?" Christan inquired innocently. Or as innocently as he could. God that voice nearly made Charli swoon.

Melina was practically grinding her teeth. GOD that man nearly made Melina kill something small and fuzzy.

"No, not tonight... Johnny..." Melina paused as a brief pained look flashed across Christan's face as she mentioned the dude. Melina would have loved to give him an actually challenging match. But Chalri's bitch-ass self prevented that. Melina sighed again "Was going to face you but...complications arose. But Charli can still kick your ass. Thank her, she's the one that-"

"She? My opponent's a chick?" Reilef flooded Christian until he was practically silly with joy. He knew what ever thrown at him would be easy, because...Well, he was Christian Cage. _Every_thing was easy for him. But Melina wasn't exactly known for fighting fair. "See! I told you fucking people wouldn't get you any where!" Christian laughed at her. "Unless Charli is your..._friend_" He smirked softly at her, raising is eyebrows suggestively.

Melina began to have an interesting tick in her eye as she cued Charli's music, 'Nymphetamine',. Nice cue.

Charli slid into the ring, trying not to gape at Christian. _This is TOO cool!_ She thought, her face lighting up.

_Damn. She's cute. Like... in adorable way, not in a 'I wanna do her' way,_ He thought eying her. "So you're screwing Melina...Nice," Like always, his mouth reacted faster than his brain. Charli frowned as she was ripped away from her girlish fantasies. She jumped up knocking Christian swiftly to the mat. He gaped up at her, pulling her swiftly down next to her. "Strong little thing, aintcha?" he gasped trying to catch his breath. She rolled her eyes sitting halfway up and repeatedly slamming her forearm against his face.

"Crazy--!" he started expecting immediate pain but not getting any. Pain, that is. What the hell? That didn't hurt. IN fact she was throwing punches with surprising lack of pain. He flipped her over so she was on her back. "What are you doing?" he asked her, pinning her thin frame to the mat.

"Would you like me to really hurt you?" Charli growled, wiggling against him. Oh no, this wasn't embarrassing in the least. And the Queen of England thought Jay-Z was the shit. "'Cos I will!" She gasped as he rested his full weigght on her, practically squishing her.

"You're so little..." He laughed absently as she continued to struggle and gasp for breath. Albeit, there were other 'little superstars' but unlike Rey Mysterio, she didn't have the muscles to back her threats up. Sure, she had'em, he could feel them under her skin, but she was too thin to pose a real threat

"You jerk!" She growled, kneeing him in the stomach. It pained her to do that, but hey... He deserved it. Charli scrambled to her feet as did Christian, but she responded first, baseball sliding into him. He saw it coming and moved out of the way, turning to watch her slide out of the ring to the floor below. He stifled a laugh as he heared a dull thud and a resounding "Shit-Kicker!"

"Oh shit, Charli!" Melina shrieked rushing to her friend's side, her eyes wide.

"You've thrown me harder than that...I'm fine," she sighed rubbbing her hip. She slid back into the ring, tackling Christian who was still laughing. Heh, she'd never ddelt well with being laughed at. One time, someone laughed at Melina, and Charli kicked him so hard in the shin, he started to cry. This was in seventh grade...

Christian kicked Charli hard, sending her sprawling. He yanked her back up, twisting her arm around her side. "Have a nice trip?" he drawled sarcastically. He never reacted well to being hit. No need for examples. He wrapped his arm around her and was surprised to find her skin was comfortably warm. "Will you be a good girl and let me pin you?"

Charli struggled weakly against him. "Ow...OUCH!" she yelped out as he twisted her arm. Further back. "That hurts?" she tried turning her eyes up to his with a puppy dog likeness that always got Melina to go buy her Funky Monkey Ice Cream and deal with her picking out the bits of nuts.

"Your choice sweetheart," Christian smirked dow at her. She mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?"

"Nothing. OW! Okay, okay, I was just wondering -oh god, please don't kill me- if you had a superiority complex," Charli winced, bracing herself for another twist of her arm. To her surprise, Christian let out a soft laugh, murmuring "Be a good girl," in her ear before pushing her gently to the mat and glaring down at her and giving her a swift elbow drop before pinning her.

"You're heavy!" she whimpered struggling fervently. It was like and ant trying to move a boulder. If Christian wasn't mistaken, she had a bit of a tremor in her voice.

"And you my dear, are very small and endearing. Believe me, that saved your ass tonight," Talking to her had the desired affects. She stopped struggling long enough to be pinned.

Charli let out a curse as Christian smirked down at her, making a kissing motion to her sauntering to a turnbuckle to work the crowd

Melina let out a shriek, sliding into the ring.

"Charlotte...WHAT THE HELL? He touches you and you freak? Uh-uh. You betta get is ass beat before I beat you... I'm so pissed off at you!" Being the person she is, Melina realized she was just playing up her character, but this would make a good angle, and make Charli realize, there was no way on this green earth that Christian would ever think of her as anything more than a booty call. "How about a match? You and lover boy over there," At the Melina tossed her head in the general direction of the still celebrating Christian, "Versus me an-" Charli simply gave her an unamused look

Fuck Melina. She was hot, tired, and her back was aching. Clenching her fist, she slid out of the ring, storming back stage.

"Someone didn't take their Midol this afternoon," Melina mumbled

"Kindly pull your head away from your ass, my little skank," Christian singsonged delightedly,grinning like a Cheshire cat. "thank about it, if you have enough brain capacity to.," he sighed watching Charli's retreating backside with a quirked eyebrow. "If you just got beaten, even if that person was as completely and totally awesome as I am, and THEN publicly humiliated and berated by your friend for it, do you really think you'd be able to speak rationally to anyone?" Christian asked hopping out of the ring. Melina blinked at him. "Oh... by the way, if Charli's game, then I am,"

Christan let out a small laugh at Melina's look of shock. Yes, this would turn out to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

((So sorry this took so long, but it's been one crazy few weeks. My cousin had her quincenera, and I was the dama de honor. SHe looked like a princess, and I am so proud of her! I have fake nails. THey used some secret NASA glue to put them on and I don't know how to get the litttle fuckers off. It's super hard to type, so I apologize for any delays. That being said, I have a question... I can post this chapter by chapter, and have about a 10 daydelay between each, or type the whole story up and have AT LEAST a month delay before posts become fairly frequent... Give me imput please! Oh, and thank you so so much my first reviewer **socalledsara**!))

* * *

"Oh God, Charli's right! I _do_ always wait the last minute! Shit, where am I going to find a partner?" Melina fretted Her long hair was down her bare back in curls. Her chest was pushed up to gravity defying heights. Her skirt was almost indecent. In her opinion, she looked pretty damn good. So why the hell did she not have a partner for tonights match! Ordinarily, she'd call it off, but while Charli forgave her, her friend was still plenty pissed off. If she backed out, it would only give Charli enough fuel for her grudge to turn into a full-fledged issue.

"Are my boobs too saggy? Is my ass too big?" she shrieked, pushing her breasts together and up, checking her ass out in the mirror. She paled as she picked her head up from staring down and looked up at the doorway as she heard a small cough

"Miss Perez?" Someone shoot her. Just kill her know. Of all the people on the SmackDown! Roster -no, the whole WWE- to walk into her room while she was obsessing again, it would just have to be Dave Batista. Lord...she was so embarrassed. Especially after he'd realized that for the past minute , instead of checking herself out, she'd been checking _him_ out.

"See something you like?" Batista asked, leaning casually in the doorway.

"Yes. I mean...No. Wait...maybe?" Melina flushed. Ever since they'd cut that whole sexual harassment promo -yes that was one of the few scripted things in WWE-, Melina'd be lying to herself if she said his kisses (how ever staged they were) didn't haunted her dreams. More often than she'd _ever_ admit. Batista let out a little laugh.

"So do I," he informed her, smirking a bit. Her blush deepened and she nearly bit through her cheek.

"Oh..."She stammered out.

"Heard you needed a partner,"Batista continued off-handedly

"You offering?"

"If you're willing...to ah...um..." Dave stammered out flushing deeply for the first time since he'd started talking to her, although she honestly made him want to.

"I'm not some whore, Dave," she sighed softly, looking almost hurt. "If you don't expect anything besides the same to you the next time you need a partner, than I'd be happy to accept,"

"I didn't mean it like...Nevermind. I'd be happy to help you. Nothing required," Melina's face broke into a grin.

"We'll crush them," she squealed happily, bouncing on her heels and stumbling. Dave moved swiftly into the room, catching her arm and quickly helping her up.

"Thanks," she swallowed. "You...um.. can let go of me now,"she said nodding, even though it was the last thing she wanted him to do.

"Right," he said, letting go of her arm and stepping away from her nervously

"See you out there then?"

"Uh-huh."

She was flying. What more could she ask for? Sure, she was probably doing some degree of precautionary whoring, but for once she didn't have to use her body to spend time with him. She let out a girlish giggle and fklopped back onto the couch.

"Charlotte. Charlotte, answer me!" Christian pouted. The said woman was sitting taping her wrists purposefully ignoring him. When he gaave her a too cute puppy dog look, she relented

"I hate that name. How'd you find out about it?" she sniffed sulkily

"Looked it up. It suits you, to some degree. It suits your feminine side, and before you say anything Charlotte, I know you have one,"

"Yeah, well, it's damn hard to find, and you know it,"

"It's easy to see, when you look hard enough. It's easily to see now though," he smirked at her a bit as she glared at him.

"I'd have hooped you'd have enough sense to know I wouldn't like to be dressed up like deformed Barbie," Christian looked her up and down slowly, shaking his head at her short tangerine colored skirt and black tank.

"You don't look like that," he said softly, his eyes lingering on her barely covered legs before swallowing hard and smiling up at her. "Plus... we match,"

"It makes me look like a radioactive carrot," she pouted. "And we're matching.. Something is not right," Christian grinned down at his own uniquely colored pants. "It's hideous ,"

"C'mon," Christian rolled his eyes. For a moment Charli was really worried she offended him

_I shouldn't cared this much _she scolded herself. Those thoughts abandoned her as he smiled at herself

"I think you look... not hideous," he commented offhandedly. As he moved his arm around her waist, he noticed her tense. "It's just for show," he said quickly. _Yeah. Show._ He swallowed a bit as she shrugged arranging his arm so he wasn't leading her. He placed it back on her hip challengingly. He forced her to take a few steps forward. She huffed indignantly, pushing her weight against him. He stumbled backwards and smirked triumphantly when he ragained his balance. Charli smirked at him and give him a hard shoe backwards. Christian cursed loudly and grabbed onto the solidest thing there- Charli. She gasped and slammed into his muscular chest. They fell to the ground, nose to nose. Christian met her gaze, watching her eyes drift close. He almost -_almost_- kissed those wonderfully curvy bow-like lips of hers. He wanted to more than anything. But his mouth didn't cooperate, as per usual.

"Damn baby, if you wanted to be on top all you had to do is ask," Charli snapped out her trance and scrambled off him. Christian missed the warm weight she had brought.

Charli was positive Christian was disgusted. Hell, she was disgusted with herself. She practically through herself at him!

Christian wrapped his arm around his waist again, running his slender fingers over the bones under her soft skin. She shuddered slihjtly as he dragged his calloused hands across the Celtic tattoo.

"Like the team?" he murmured in her ear. She snapped herself out of her dreamy daze.

"Nah. When I went to get my first tattoo, I asked for a Celtic design. They guy thought I meant the basketball team," she laughed/ Christian laughed as well.

"I don't know why you didn't choke slam him," he commented. Charli grinned

"I didn't...but I did put him in a sleeper hold,"

Suddenly, this whole match thing looked a lot more promising.


	3. Chapter 3

For once it was nice to have the crowd on your side. Melina beamed up at Batista his colossal hand around her small one. She was about to do her entrance whenBatista held the ropes open for her. She looked up at him in shock before her face broke into a grin and went with out flashing the crowd.

On the huge screen, the camera panned to Charli and Christan. She was yanking him a few steps at a time while he shrieked:

"Idunwango," He pulled her back

"Quit being a wimp!" Charli snapped out.

"He's not going to Batista Bomb you!" Christian shook his head, yanking her back a few steps.

"I'll go out myself!" she threatened. Christian was suddenly aware of the unmistakable dull roar of five thousand plus people laughing, and of the camera men. Shit. How much had they seen? He hoped they hadn't seen Charli's attempted rape upon him.

Speaking of her... Where was she? It looked like she'd actually ditched him. Fuck! He took off quickly, practically racing after her. As he took her hand in his to slower her down, he lean over in (to him) as afar from intimate gesture. Of course the crowd to it for a marriage proposal as they let out a series of catcalls and wolf whistles. He never understood crowds, but then again unpredictability was all just a part of the world he loved.

"What the hell are you doing?" Charli hissed, her cheeks turning an attractive pink color. Attractive to him, anyway. He posed her on the ramp so she was close -too close- to him.

Christan didn't answer her, nipping at her ear instead. Heh, he was having fun flustering her as the crowd went crazy.

"Should I go in first or do you want to?" This was the whole (quite innocent) reason behind leaning over. It wasn't his fault the the crowd was a bunch pervs. Although, he was positive Charli wouldn't see it quite like that.

But she couldn't deny the crowd liked it. He did to. Anything that gave him an excuse to be close to her. Charli certainly was interesting. Very pretty in an innocent way, yet so... rough edged. Not his type, unfortunately. He was getting old. And he wanted a Barbie for a wife. Just something pretty to look at and maybe pop out a few kids... Oh he wasn't going to lie, he wanted (like any other person) love. He only ready logically concurred he wasn't going to find someone he could love, and love him back. He wanted that (more than he let on, he wanted that), but he resigned himself to getting the first gold-digger Barbie willing to get knocked up.

"I can," Charli as she slid into the ring promptly kicked off the apron by Melina. As she got back up, Melina tried to kick her again, But Charli grabbed her leg and pulled hard. She hauled herself into the ring, swiftly tripping Melina long enough for Charli to stand, before pulled her to her feet and Irish Whipping her into the corner and driving her forearm across her face. Unlike her previous match with Christian, she made it hurt. Charli grinned, picking up her friend and slamming her hard to the mat. Melina let out a little whimper. Charli could kick her ass and she knew it.

"Aw, you like the roster whore!" Christian never could keep his mouth shut. "That's cute!"

"Am not," Dave replied stiffly.  
"Are too, all the signs are there! You're eyes haven't left her all match, you look like you wanna kill Charli every time she hits her, and when she's facing you your eyes are..." Christan cupped his hands about a foot away from his chest. "But, Dave, quit confusing horny with real feelings,"

"Your little shit!" Dave ground out, lunging at Christian Knocking him off the apron to the floor.

Charli's gaze flicked to Christan, concern flashing across her face. Melina took the chance to raise her leg up, catching Charli by the chin, leaving a nastier looking than it felt cut . Melina darted to Dave's out stretched hand tagging him in after letting out an _extremely_ relived sigh.

"Get out," Dave snapped at Charli, She shook her head defianly. From what she saw. Christian was unjustly attacked. Now, knowing her partner, that was probably far from the truth. But no one was going to mess wth him while she was around. Dave shrugged

"Alright, your choice sweetheart," Dave put his hand on her shoulders, backing her up roughly until she hit the turnbuckle with such a force, she thought she hear something pop.

"Hey, don't touch her!" Christian heard himself snapping as he tagged himself in, feeling himself grow angry- no, furious- towards Batista as he guiltily noted the dazed expression on Charli's face. Why the hell did it make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know that she stood up from him?

"Make me," Dave taunted, flexing his muscles. So he was showing off a little -alright, a lot- for Melina. Not that he really needed to. Heh, call him conceited but Melina was falling all over himself around him. Shame he actually... liked her. It was also a shame that he couldn't even get a sentence with out sounding pervy. When he wasn't even trying to.

Dave sighed, whipping Christian into the ropes. Running at him. Christian ducked, elbowing Dace in the spine, a little smirk twisting across his features.

The rest of the match was close but Christian was dominating the match to his and his teamate's delight.

At one point after Dave got hurt and was rolling around in pain , he lounged against theropes, winking and blowing a kiss to Charli, who rolled her eyes and turned away, not before he caught the smile on her lips.

Apparently growing sick of Christian, Melina smacked Christian across the back with a chair while the ref was checking out Dave.

Like he got a cue , Dave shot uplike a rocket the second Christian hit the mat, The he proceeded to beat the hell out of him. There was no other word for it. The entire time he was doing so, Melina's face had guilt written all over it as well as a fairbit of pride that she helped him. It was nice to know someone wasn't above help. The looks the Charli were sending her were causing the suffocating guilt.

"Pin him, please just pin him," Charli murmured her whole face screwed up with worry.

Dave grabbed the ropes and pulled them up and down in signature gesture. When he turned back around Charli thre herself on his back and tripped him. He got right back up, like somekind of human tank, and shoved her to the mat.

Christian let out a little groan as something slammed against his chest, as well as a light touch caressed his chest. The faint smell of roses drifted to his nose. He wasn't getting Batista bombed... Who was his savior? He opened his eyes and a wave of dark curls caused him to shut them. He became more aware of his surroundings, and he risked getting mobbed by the curls and openned his eyes again. This time his eyes focused on a pair of smooth womanly legs, straddling him backwards. He tried to move, but he found the owner of those gorgeous legs weren't letting him.

"Move," Dave growled, glaring at Charli, trying to avoid her scared eyes. She shook her head violently. "Move, or I'll hurt you,"

"To get him, you have to go through me," she said, shuddering at how shrill and childlike her voice sounded.

"Fine," Dave lifted her up, power bombing her to the mat, watching worriedly as her eyes went from wide and scared toclamped shut in pain, to just shut.

Christian lunged at Batiosta slamming him down punching, hitting,as hard as he could, long after the ref told him to get off, long after the ref disqualified him.

He knelt by Charli's side, brushing a strand of hard away from her still face. Call him chauvinistic, but he should have been watching over her, so he could have made her get out of the ring.

"You couldn't have called your beast off?" Christian snarled at Melina as Charli was lifted on to a stretcher. She looked so peaceful, her features relaxed and pale. His eyes softened as he looked down to her and took her hand in his.

At Christian's words, Melina bristled, and the guilt almost vanished off her face.

"Well, if she just moved like any normal person would have-"

"Oh, so now this is HER fault!"

"I never said that! She's too- She just- Dave feels bad enough with out you-"

"So his feeling's got hurt. Boo-fucking-hoo. She could have..." Christian swallowed hard and jogged after the stretcher.


	4. Chapter 4

Four hours later, Charli's eyes fluttered softly. She tried to lige her head, but the world swam around her when she did so. Flopping back down, she finally noticed the warm weight on her stomach. Christian had fallen asleep at her side and flopped forwards on to her stomach. Her face relaxed a bit, and she tentatively stroked his hair back away from his forehead. God, he was so indescribable She felt a little pang of something as she remembered Melina's criticism. He was probably just... being nice. Or waiting until absolutely necessary to give her a restraining order.

"Morning, Briar Rose," Christian drawled. He'd awoken earlier when Charli had touched him. It kinda freaked him out, but he drooled on her stomach, so he guessed it evened out.

"Hi," she said almost shyly. God, she was too cute for wards. Christian lifeted his head up, grateful she pretended not to notice the wet spot on her skin tight black top.

"That was stupid of you," Christian told her smiling tightly. "You could have gotten hurt," He proceeded to lecture her about how uncool what she did was.

"Sorry... But it wasn't right!" Charli protested. "You _know_ you could have kicked his ass! And... he could have hurt you!"

"Well, you shouldn't care," Christian responded. _Aw. She cares. That's something that I really should give two shits about..._

"...How do you do it?" Charli asked him in a small voice.

"What?"

"Not care. To... to not wanna go beat the person who did something that made ya hoppin' mad,"

"Years of chasing after things that wouldn't lov- care about me me back," he corrected himself shortly, standing as the doctor entered. Why on earth did he tell her than? And why was he getting ready to bolt?

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Charli shrieked. Without thinking, Christian whirled around pushing the doctor roughly away from her. "Are you alright? He asked her. Charli nodded, looking shaken.

"He tried to drug me!" Charli burst out, scooched all the way on the edge of the bed. Christian shot the doctor a murderous look and began to round on the poor, poor man. Seeing this, the doctor quickly began to explain.

"It's just to take the pain away and help her sleep. The woman in the waiting room said that Ms. Tanner's finace would um... You are Ms. Tanner's fiance right?"

Charli and Christian looked at each other in bewilderment. Christian took in Charli's blushing cheeks and watched as she tucked her slender legs under her chin, in an adorable manner, as she took the look of light confusion etched on his features. Yet his smile and the way his eyes glitter still held there usual cockiness and good humor. She was about to succumb to checking out his completely drool-worth chest muscles when he began to speak.

"Er. Yeah, could you bring in the bit- Melina, I mean. I want to be able to calm my pookie bear down," he simpered at Charli. He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss. She gaped at him incredulously, as he smirked on.

"I was wondering why I was allowed in here with you," Christian thought aloud, moving to the edge of her bed. "I've got to give Melina credit... She has _wonderful_ taste in women," There went that cute blush again taking over those angelic cheeks of hers.

"Isoswipleezgivme!" Melina burst in looking around wildly.

"One of your patients from your psychiatric ward escaped!" Christian called out. Charli rolled her eyes.

"As long as you recognize that we would have won if it wasn't for you and your meddling dog," Charli replied calmly, mostly do to the massive amounts of tranquilizers they pumped into her prone form while she couldn't fight...

Melina nodded weakly, shoving Christian roughly aside and moved to Charli's bed. "You need to take the pain killers honey," she told her softly.

"Is there a different way beside injection?" Charli asked, in an almost whiny tone.

"Already asked," Melina sighed. "I hate to do that to you, but it's the quickest way. You're need for a show, so we need to get on the road as soon as they release you,"

"So, they told all this to you, but not to _me_ Charlotte's loving fiance?" Christian sniffed.

"Oh, shut it," Melina growled "They wouldn't let me in, and someone had to keep Charlotte from snapping the poor man's neck,"

"_Charli_ is right here, and wants her damn painkillers so she can get out of another fuckin' hospital!" Charli snapped testily, leaving Christian wondering what she meant by 'another' hospital.

Two hours later, Charli's headache had become unbearable. Her "fiance" and best friend were not helping.

"I'll drive,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"_NO!_"

"_YES!_"

"I will drive," Charli snapped.

"No," the other two said in perfect unison. Ignoring them, she stormed to the drivers side of the rental car and flopped into the seat. She was immediately wretched out of the seat and onto Christian's lap in the parellel seat.

"You can drive slu- Melina," he said graciously changing the ending. Melina rolled her eyes at him as Charli fought the cocky wrestler like a made cat. Christian simply locked his arms around her, pulling her firm against his chest.

"Get comfy, babe, we gotta long ride ahead,"

* * *

((A/N: I just want to apologize for the shortness, the next chapter is very long. I want to thank Daddy's LiL HeartBreaker so much before being the first person to review, put me on her favorite list, and on alert. I was practically tearing up when I saw it. And because my brother ate the last piece of beef jerky. I really wanted that jerky... But thank you to each and everyone of my reviewers. You guys are SO awesome!

If anyone would be interested in writing a story with me, email me at  
If anyone has any Undertaker/OC, Christian/OC, Batista/OC or really any story they'd like me to leave, either email me at the aforementioned address or review.))


	5. Chapter 5

((I promised thi chapyer would be longer. It wasn't. Next time, I'll be combining chapters. Well, not /next time/ but whatever. So, yeah. Thanks to my reviewer..And all th epeople who read it. Three hit away from one hundrthree hundred. Well, probably more like one hundred hitss ince the majority of those are me...))

"Why are you messing with her?" Melina burst out savagely, clenching the steering wheel angrily.

"Huh?" Christian mumbled sleepily. He was about to join Charli, who didn't stop her bitching until the painkillers/sleeping pills kicked in, in sleep. She was even cuter when she slept. And she was pretty damn cute to begin with. She was curled into his lap like some overgrown cat, he face buried into his Captain Charisma shirt. "Am not,"

Melina scoffed at him. For the last hour, it been had been silent. She's watched as they avoided each others gazes watching one another when the other wasn't, the way Charli looked up adoringly at Jackass, the way Christian played with the one stubborn curl that refused to obey her. So she was jealous because she wasn't getting any. But no way was Christian serious about Charli.

"Are too, I just don't wanna be the one to pick up the piece after you get tired with her,"

Christian was furious. Just because he did one scummy thing, it seemed like everyone would forever doubt his ability to be serious about a women. Not that he was serious about Charli. She was too nice and he didn't want o hurt her. She was intelligent, witty, and certainly not wife material. At least not for him. He was sure that she'd make some other lucky bastard happy. She was the kinda girl that he wanted but knew he'd never get.

"Bit rich coming from the women who is know for spreading her legs on the ring everyday. Just because your not getting any from a certain brainless muscle doesn't mean-" Melina hit the break so violently, Christian had to wrap his arms around Charli tighter to keep her from being tossed forward. Which was why he was unable to block what Melina did next.

She slapped him. It resounded around the small car like a firecracker. The land mine soon followed. It was insane. They were both screaming at each other, neither making much sense.

"Would you both shut the hell up!" Charli yelled over them, always the voice of elegance and reason. One moment she was warm and happy. The she woke up to find she was asleep in Christian's arms. He was also yelling in her ear. "I don't give a rat's _ass '_bout why you were fightin'. I care that you woke me up," Charli squirmed out of of Christian arms and slipped int the backseat. Pulling out a pair of huge headphones, she finished. "I cain't hear an'thin', so I will now be lulled to sleep by System of a Down. If you continue, I promise you I will kick both of your asses so **_hard_** -don't give me any crap, you lil' shit, by that time I will be pissed enough to chokeslam Batista- you great times ten gran'moma will feel it," Charli growled, he accent coming down like a thick shower of bullets. With that, she rolled into over in the backseat and violently snapped her headphones over her ears.

Melina started the car back up and began to drive.

"Scary, isn't she?" Christian commented about five minutes later.

"You have no idea. In 5th grade, I stretched one of her shirts. I was surprosed the fires of hell didn't shoot up and engulf her in flames. Shit, it was like the exorcist. I thought she was going to start vomiting up pea soup," the both laughed softly, then glanced back nervously at Charli, who was sleeping surprisingly peacefully for someone who was that violent.

"I'm sorry I accused you of using her. It was harsh, even if it may be true-"

"Don't ruin it. I'm sorry I call you a whore. Even if it's true-"

"Don't ruin it," Melina replied sarcastically.

"He really does like you, y'know," Christian said, glancing at her.

"Who?"

"Your brainless luva, David,"

"He's not...like...what?"

"Your stumblings are cute," Melina grew silent for a moment before speaking.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. I don't know how much, but I know you looooooooove him,"

"Do not,"

"Yeah, okay," Christian smirked sarcastically.

"I said do not!" Melina squealed, pinching him in the arm.

"What the _hell_! Did you just... pinch me?" Christian pinched her back

"You deserved it,"

"Did not,"

"Yeah, okay,"

"I said didn't," Christian pouted.

"So... What about you and Charli?"

"What about me an' her?" he asked, feinting innocence as well as ignorance.

"Funny, but I know you aren't as dense as you look. Do you... y'know... like her?"

"This isn't seventh grade,"

"You know what I mean. Quit stalling,"

"I...It wouldn't work out,"

"Why not?"

"She's um... It just wouldn't, okay?"

"You'll never know if you don't try!"

"What if I don't want to? God, you're slow. I don't like her! At least not more that a friend," So he was lying through his teeth. Like he was going to admit Charli practically made his knee collapse beneath him.

"Why are you leading her on?" Melina was sad...but only a little. She knew Charli

well enough to tell she was only pretending to sleep and listen to her music.

"Because it's cut- funny, to see her all flustered. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep," he was confident he shook Melina off this time. Keyword this time.

Charli's eyes brimmed with tears that she blinked away. She could deal with being 'Just a friend'. But being a friend should have to hurt this much...


End file.
